1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid and a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head (liquid ejection head) which is detachably attachable to a carriage (mounting portion) is needed to be fixed to the carriage with a high degree of accuracy. Accordingly, accuracy of the flying directions of liquid droplets with respect to the plane of the paper is improved, and hence good printing quality can be maintained.
In order to allow easy holding of the inkjet head when mounting the inkjet head to the carriage, there is a case where a handle (holding member) is provided on the top of a head. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-203040 (FIG. 7), a configuration in which a handle (holding member) is provided on the top of the inkjet head is described.
When the handle is provided on the inkjet head so that a grip (holding portion), as a portion of the handle, to be held rotates about a rotation shaft of the handle, the inkjet head can be carried easily. However, when the inkjet head is held in midair by an operator holding the grip, the inkjet head rotates freely about the rotation shaft. Therefore, the posture or position of the inkjet head is not stabilized when mounting the inkjet head to the carriage, mounting of the inkjet head on the carriage becomes difficult. Also, depending on the posture of the inkjet head, a component in the carriage and a face surface (ejection surface) of the inkjet head provided with ejection orifices are in danger of contacting each other at the time of mounting.